The white Akatsuki
by Haylin Santach
Summary: Naruto leaves knoha after being blinded by tsunade...    And then all of a sudden another branch of akatsuki show up.  And they're strange, there's something familiar about them...
1. Chapter 1

White Akatsuki

G.G; Haaa this is what I meant to be the plot for The village hidden in time but oh well. Maybe this'll eventually incorporate that…

Sakuno; So I'm not in this story?

G.G; Not yet

Naruto; Err why am I leaving konoha?

G.G; god if ya kept ya mouth shut you'd be a nice guy!

Naruto; eeep she'd gone kansai on me!

Sai; served you right dickless.

Naruto; Hey now! That's unfair!

Naruto looked at Tsunade with a sad smile,

"I'm sorry, I can't stay." He said calmly, still smiling. Tsunade looked at that smile and grew sad, then she grew angry. Very angry.

"HOW DARE YOU NARUTO YOUR HOME IS IN KONOHA YOU CAN'T ABANDON US!" she cried in frustration. Naruto was in her view being extremely unreasonable. She slashed at his head with kunai several times in fury and heard kakashi who stood behind her cry out in shock. Tsunade stopped attacking, she relaxed and looked at naruto. She paled in shock, Naruto hadn't blocked a single one of her slashes. In fact he now had a giant wound across both of his eyes rendering them useless. Judjing by the red stains on his top and trousers he had gained terrible wounds there as well.

"WHY! JUST TELL ME WHY AT LEAST!" she screamed. Naruto gave her a solemn look that tsunade had no idea he could do.

"I have something I need to do. But for me to be able to do it I can't be in konoha." He whispered, then in an orange flash he was gone.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" screeched the Blond Hokage, tears streamed sown her face and the hoard of ninja behind her stepped back in surprise at their hysterical leader.

Kakashi was pale but he sighed,

'I knew this was going to happen, he'd been strange all week. I wonder how sakura will cope now? Sasuke is still with Orichimaru and now Naruto's gone too.' Kakashi turned and walked off home, he saw how empty the streets were. Then a thought struck him,

'When did Naruto learn the Hiraishin?'

Ooh! Got ya interested?

Disclaimer; I don't own naruto. There I've said it how could I own naruto anyway?

I mean that's like slavery isn't it.

Naruto; you're mind works strangely.

G.G; It's a side effect of thinking too much. O_o

Shikamaru; troublesome side effect

G.G; too right Shika!


	2. Chapter 2

White Akatsuki- 2

The shadowed figure silently walked through the forest, seemingly at home in the darkness of the night. The light glinted on a blue gem placed round his throat and his white cloak, patterned with red clouds, fluttered slightly in the light breeze drifting through the trees. Raising their head to the sky the figure smiled slightly.

All of a sudden a crack sounded through out the silent forest as a kunai rebounded off him seemingly metal clad fist. A manic grin spread on the figures barely visible face as they turned to face an equally unseen enemy.

"Is that how you treat your friends Madara?" the figure chuckled in a low voice, revealing the person to be a man.

Madara stepped soundlessly from the shadows, his mask so alike to a pumpkin lit up on all hallows eve that the cloaked man gave a smothered giggle. Madara shook his head and looked away, almost as if ashamed to be called a friend by this cloaked man. With a sigh Madara sat down on the grass and leant on the base of a tree,

"Soon you're going to be needed." he whispered, "All of you."

The cloaked man gave a dry laugh,

"Then they will die, every one of them shall be killed, like mere ants below our feet." He muttered in a slightly crazed tone.

"Calm down, geez… you're bloody insane!" a voice shouted angrily, coming from a masked and cloaked man walking from the trees. Strapped to his back was a large Zambato. Several small scrolls were also attached to his hip.

"There's no need to emit all that blood lust here man, you're scaring Aku!" Another figure drawled in a lazy tone. He clinked as he moved, the large silver windmill shurikan on his back clanking dully. Behind him a small child dressed in the same white cloak as the others followed, he however wore his hood down. Revealing Long shaggy brown hair with a slight red under tone and a cute childish face. On his cheeks were the marks of an Inuzuka,

"Hey shut up!" he complained going pink. Yet another cloaked figure appeared and flicked him on the head,

"Shush brat. Or do I have to knock you out?" he growled, a slight buzzing followed him. One of the cloaked figures gave him a shove,

"Stop it he's just a kid!"

"Kid my arse! He's eight hundred and four you idiot!" retaliated the other.

A indescribably tall figure, who incidentally also had a white cloak on, bopped them both on the head with a snort.

"Zippit freaks." He muttered. The others froze and stopped.

AND STOP!

Woop I just wrote that in half an hour off the top of my head. … I need to learn to speed type…

Another chapter will be posted soon,

By the way- can you guess who anyone is yet?

A clue- the tallest is very youthful! (that's a blatant giveaway)


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was passing through a field with her genin team ( towards a village that had apparently been attacked by akatsuki troops) when she first felt the feeling. It was in her gut, something wasn't right. Looking back at her genins- Gin, yuki hyuuga and Takeru unosuke. As usual Gin was half asleep, yuki dragging him along with a firm grip on his forearm. Takeru was lagging behind, seemingly struggling to keep up. Seeing as two of her genins would soon fall behind Sakura motioned for the team to stop on top of a large rock formation iin the middle of the field. As they (with varying degrees of competence) followed her order.

Dumping Gin to the floor Yuki sat down on a protruding ledge and removed her sunglasses, sighing lightly then leaning back in a more relaxed position, sleeping almost instantly. Sakura looked at the young hyuuga that so much resembled her mother, Hinata Hyuga. Much had changed in Konoha after the demon left, she mused, he really wasn't that bad however years of her parents and the rest of civilian Konoha calling him so it was more of an ingrained habit than her own opinion. After being on a genin team with him for the few months he was a konoha nin she thought of him as more of an annoying little brother figure that had been sent off to private school for being too naughty. However the rest of konoha had increasingly low oppinions of him, rembering the latest rumour with a grimance, that Naruto had actually been the bastard son of orichimaru and the kyubi, she pulled out a polished grey pebble and began flipping in between her fingers.

After Naruto left things had really changed, and not for the better. ..

*Flashback 1 week after naruto left*

For most people life was pretty much the same in konoha as it had been before naruto left, but for Sakura it was a little different, being the sole member of her team to not have defected from konoha she was treated with great care, as if at any moment she could just break and run away much like naruto and sasuke- Sakura snorted, she wasn't so weak that she'd run away from life, she was a konoha ninja and would act like one. She was slightly put out though, ruours had been invented- probably by that pig ino- that she was part of a great scheme thought up by Orichimaru, Itachi Uchiha and her defected team mates. One that supposedly made her a spy. So she was being treated as such- like the village priah had been she was avoided and generally ignored, which to some Extent sakura was enjoying. It gave her time to think over what had happened in the past weeks and come to a conclusion that settled her mind. She also needed to think of a way to get back into active service, as she had no team and Kakashi had been deemed mentally unstable a few days ago.

With a start she felt the first of the autumn rain begin to fall dampening her short pink hair to a dark magenta shade. Brushing her hair out of her eyes and standing up she observed the grey thunderous skys with a solemn look,

"I won't become like them, I will never abandon my roots." She vowed up to sky as the heavens broke open in wide swathes of heavy dark rain, hiding the fat tears that rolled unnoticed down her cheeks.

Sorry for not updating in so long _


End file.
